GB 2 224 923 discloses a horizontal rail with a plug-in slot which is widened downward behind the access point and has a horizontal base in the widened portion. An upwardly extending groove is formed in the vicinity of the bottom of the slot, and a narrowing bead is positioned in front of this groove. In front of the bead, the slot has a greater extent in the upward direction. Shelves or carrying arms can be inserted, as carriers, into the horizontal rail, a tongue element which is directed toward the plug-in slot being present on these shelves or carrying arms for the purpose of engaging in the slot. The tongue element has an upwardly directed nose at the front to complement the upwardly directed groove in the horizontal rail. At the front end, the tongue element has a bevel on its underside. When the shelf or the carrying arm is inserted, the front edge is raised, while the tongue element is lowered. The tongue element can thus be introduced into the slot, the bevel being in the vicinity of the bottom and the nose ending up located below the groove. Once the shelf or carrying arm has been positioned horizontally, the nose engages in the groove, with the result that a horizontal drawing-out action is not possible. At the access point, the tongue element is supported on the bottom edge of the slot. This horizontal rail has to be inserted into a rear carrier, e.g. a wooden beam, and additionally covered at the front with vertically attached panel elements. In this respect, the design involves high assembly outlay and is not particularly versatile.
WO 01/43599 discloses a suspension device having a horizontally fitted profiled rail with a passage which extends between a front entry point and a rear boundary. The passage has, at the top, a slope which slopes upward in the direction of the entry point and thus forms a top clearance. At the bottom, the passage has an inclination which is inclined downward in the direction of the boundary and thus forms a bottom clearance. The passage also has, at the top, an undercut which is positioned in front of the boundary, as seen in the direction of the entry point. The plug-in carrier has at least one tongue element which can be plugged into the passage of the profiled rail and has an upwardly directed hook which is intended for engaging in the undercut. As an alternative, the carrier is a shelf of which the rear border can be plugged into the passage of the profiled rail. This device has been successfully used for many years now, but there is a desire to extend it in functional terms.